Unveiling
by Poetic-Drug
Summary: They were more similar than they thought. -SherryXJack pairing, mentions of BrunoXSherry and JackXCarly.


Me: Yes, FINALLY I get to write this!

Aki: What is it this time?

Me: A SherryXJack story, why?

Logan: So you finally wrote it. Finally, you're gonna stop saying: 'Dammit, I REALLY need to write a SherryXJack story soon, I need ideas now people!' Every five flipping free minutes!

Me: Hey, you used alliteration!

Aki: -_-**'**

Logan: Oh...kay...moving on? Bebe doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's...thankfully. If she did...well...maybe alot of OVA's would show up with random and original couples.

Me: Now, hows about a KiryuXMikage one?

Aki:...Oh brother...

* * *

><p><strong><em>-SherryXJack: Unveiling-<em>**

Blonde hair just flapped within a dark summer's twilight breeze, jade-green eyes busy piercing through the sound of the evensong. These very same eyes seemed to trail along a familiar bridge that for some odd reason, seemed to be the essence of hope around these area's of Sattellite such a long time ago, before her day and age around these parts.

"Hope...hey?" She silently mused to herself. 'Hope', was a mear trivial word for her up until a few months ago. She was lost to maddness, only blood-lust revenge and sickening despair was the light in her life.

Life?

"Life? What the heck does life even mean? I dunno." Sherry then chuckled to herself, wondering if she was going insane from talking about things Yusei would probably go on and on about in his friendship and bonds monologues.

"What the heck is so funny?" A familiar, cold voice asked rather harshly. Sherry lazily looked over to the right side of her, only to bestow upon a matching pair of cold eyes, only these were a dark shade of violet.

"You're face Atlas." Jack just scoffed.

"Haha, very funny. At least I don't talk to myself like some kind of idiot. Or some kind of Crow. They're pretty much both the same thing." Jack insulted his friend, as Sherry just raised a blonde eyebrow at the insult.

"You're so nice to your friends, aren't you?" She inquired, sarcasm heavily dropping in her voice. However, Jack seemed to wince a little, contrasting greatly with his cold mood from earlier.

"...Not really." Sherry's facial expression went to a typical shocked, but she didn't feel shocked.

"Oh? Is it because of you becoming king and then loosing to Yusei again?" Jack groaned at that fading and distant memory - loosing to Yusei had been one of the most humiliating days of his life. It whole-heartedly, dented his pride to the core of his stone cold heart.

And we know how much pride Jack Atlas has.

"...Maybe. What about you though?" Jack inquired as Sherry looked at him, a little suprised.

"Huh? What's that supposed to mean, Atlas?" Sherry asked, confused.

"Hasn't your pride been a little dented? I mean, you lost to Crow and Aki of all people." Sherry just blinked a few times at the other blonde haired duelist, before chuckling to herself lightly.

"Not really. If anything, my pride for life grew in that duel." Jack raised an eyebrow.

"Now, I'm not one for long rants, but if I have one to say, your going to damn listen, got that?" Sherry threatened.

"Yeah? And if I don't-" Sherry cut him off.

"I kill your ramen." Jack crossed his arms in a huff, his eyes sparkling with the formention of his favourite delectable dish. Sherry then snapped her fingers, as if to unlock a mystery or something like that.

"Okay then. Anyways, I grew in that duel. When I was younger...I saw my parents in their own blood bath. I was actually around the same age as Aki when she first discovered her psychic powers. But from that day, I became a little like you. Disclosed, only trusting people close to me, and good at combat. But I yearned for the affection of someone. Like you found, hmm?" Jack winced again, knowing what she was going on about.

"Carly is happy as she is. If I get involved with her again...she may remember things that she does not want to remember. I'm being cold with her for her own sake." Sherry smirked.

"So the Atlas does have a heart. Anyway...when Z-ONE offered that chance...it felt right. I wanted to be with my family again, but Crow and Aki reminded me the future can be changed, and you can't undo what has been done, and I kept living for my own sake, nobody elses. And that's my life story to a 'T'. Any questions, don't bother asking." Sherry instructed toward the end. Jack then realized, they were alot like eachother.

Both lost someone close to them at an early age.

Both became withdrawn and only trusting the most senior of people- Jack with Martha, and Sherry with Mizoguchi, until they met Yusei, Aki, Crow, Ruka and Rua respectively.

And both were opponents that had the potential to beat Yusei.

And both were blonde, but that didnt matter to Jack. Contrary to popular belief, Jack doesn't judge by appearances. he judges by the personality of a person and their inner qualities.

"...That's a good motto to go by." Jack admitted. Sherry folded her arms and looked up at the now faintly sunlit night sky.

"Well, I tend to make up good mottos..." Jack then noticed, the jade-green eyed duelist had a lost look in her eyes, as they shimmered with a distant passion for something that seemed to be gone.

"What's wrong?" He asked, trying to sound disinterested.

"..."

"Listen Leblanc, I grew up in Sattellite. I know when people have something bothering them, so spill." Jack revealed, being straighforward and blunt as pure usual. Sherry looked down, refusing to meet his glare.

"Remember Bruno?" Jack nodded.

"Well, I damn miss him. He was...one of the only people- no, the only person...that I liked, heck loved." Jack didn't gasp, but widened his eyes at her confession, downright shocked.

Bruno...and Sherry? That was new in his books...but she did look more upset than Yusei when he had informed of his tragic death...

"It's...kind of like me and Carly in a way...isn't it?" Sherry looked at him, a solem look on her face.

"I guess...but the thing is Atlas, Carly is still alive. Bruno isn't." Jack then closed his eyes.

**And placed a hand on top of her head.**

Sherry gasped a little, opened her eyes and looked up, confused at Jack's actions.

"Atlas...what are you-"

"Just shut up."

And they were both silent. Sherry then noticed the change in the lighting.

"Sunrise already...hmm?"

"Time sure goes quick." Jack mumbled, as Sherry nodded.

"You're...trying to get your title back, am I right?" Sherry asked.

"Yeah. I'm self-training. Trying to find a decent opponent first." Jack explained.

He then, ever so hesitantly, took his hand off of her head, feeling blonde hair slip through his fingers. He then approached his D-Wheel, and placed his helmet on his head, but gave the french duelist one last glance.

"Thanks...I guess." Sherry also got on her own D-Wheel.

"For what?"

"Needed to vent. You listened." The french duelist winked at him.

"Well...I may have found my first decent opponent. How's about we duel in a few weeks?" Jack asked. Sherry formed a fist, and looked at Jack with a determined glare.

"Sure, it will either be a perfect win, or a perfect loss. For both sides, I presume?" Sherry accepted, and then questioned.

"Yeah. But I'll give you the perfect loss, providing you go down with everything you've got, Sherry." Sherry looked at him - it was the first time he had ever said her name.

"Wouldn't go down any other way, Jack." Jack then gave off a small smile, and rode off. Sherry gave him a wave, and then placed her hand on her head, from where his hand was situated just a few moments ago. His hand had also brushed slightly against her cheek...

Giving her chills.

_'Jack...thank-you.'_

_'But you're still an ass.'_

* * *

><p>Me: Okay, that's it! And XD, Sherry killed the mood at the end.<p>

Aki: Well, I don't know about this pairing. It could work, you never know.

Logan: Yeah...*yawn*...

Me: Why are you always tired?

Aki: She was actually STUDYING, unlike SOMEONE I know.

Me: I TRIED! I really tried! But be fair, it was FRENCH! I know more Japanese than French!

Logan: *Sigh* Please review...and get me a pillow.


End file.
